I Run To You
by Kanika Meskhenet
Summary: Written for RemindsMeOfAWestsideStory. Amelie and L attempt to make a chocolate cream pie and end up whipping up a little romance instead. LxOC. AU


The house was in shambles; blankets and baby toys strewn across the living room, dirty baby bottles carelessly thrown into the sink to be cleaned later when more time was available for such chores, and dirty burping towels were falling out of the hamper. It wasn't that the couple that lived in the small residential flat were necessarily dirty people, they were just highly busy—especially with chasing around a 4year old and two 2year old boys. There was just simply no time to clean the house when the children needed their constant attention to make sure that they didn't get into anything that they weren't supposed to.

Amelie let out a sigh of exhaustion, finally able to get Ryoichi and Ryuichi to fall asleep after chasing the two 2 year olds around the house for the better part of the afternoon. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the two sleeping boys before sweeping out of their room and quietly tiptoed down the hallway and to the living room where Sophia was watching an episode of _Dora the Explorer_, clutching her blanket to her cutely.

Her eyes darted to the Grandfather clock tucked away in the corner of the living room and bit back a grin, _3:46_. That meant that _he'd_ be home any minute!

As if on cue the front door quietly swung open and in stumbled her messy haired, poorly postured husband. L looked roughly the same as he had all those years ago, only difference in his appearance was that the dark bruising around his eyes from countless of sleepless nights had gradually disappeared—thanks to Ame and her forcing regular sleeping habits on him. The stick of a watermelon flavored sucker protruded from his pale lips, the candy portion of it creating a small bulge in his left cheek. Amelie couldn't help but to smile.

It was strange, even after all those years of being together [even before the marriage] she still felt that same warm, giddy feeling every time he walked through the door and it made her feel like a high school girl again.

Sophia looked up from her television show, a bright smile tugging at her lips as she jumped to her feet, still tightly clutching the edge of her blankie, and running towards her father.

"Daddy, daddy!" She wrapped her little arms around his legs, burying her face in the baggy material of his pants.

L tilted his head to the side, awkwardly patting his daughter on the head. Despite the fact that he'd been a father for four years now he still felt strange around the children—he'd never really had to deal with kids before Sophia was born so he was still new to the concept of being a father and having to take care of a tiny human being.

"How was work?" Amelie smiled, taking a step towards him, "I missed you."

He shrugged his shoulders, shuffling towards her as soon as Sophia unlatched herself from her father's pant-leg and returned to her previous position in front of the television. His lips quirked into a small smile, leaning in to Amelie's personal space and giving her a quick peck on the lips. She was always so patient with him, when she was feeling frisky and wanted to be intimate all he could think about was work and getting case reports finished for the FBI. Ame loved him to death but he was such a workaholic and she feared that his children would grow up without ever really _knowing_ their father—aside from the fact that he loved his work.

"It was fine, solved another case—though it was rather easy, no challenge at all." He sighed, almost disappointed that no criminal could match wit with the famous Detective L.

But nevertheless, Ame was exceedingly proud of her overtly intelligent husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and cuddling into the crook of his neck. L inhaled the sweet floral scent of her hair, closing his eyes and slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest. She could've spent the rest of her life securely wrapped in his embrace, it was a safe and comforting feeling to know that no matter what he'd always be there for her—for their kids—and would always protect them.

A small thud caught them by surprise, they both turned around to see that Sophia had fallen asleep while sitting up and had fallen over—still sleeping soundly. Ame giggled, reluctantly releasing herself from L's grasp and tip-toeing over to her sleeping daughter where she gently pried the blanket out of her grasp and covered her tiny form with it. Putting a finger to her lips she motioned for L to follow her into the kitchen.

"So, I was thinking that we could make your favorite chocolate pudding pie together…" She smirked, knowing that he couldn't resist the sugary treat.

L's eyes widened and he brought his thumb to his lips, biting his nail, "That would be wonderful, I'd like that very much, Ame-chan."

The brunette smiled adoringly at her husband, even after being together for years he still was rather shy around her [except for when they were in bed ;D]. She danced towards the cabinets, twirling lightly on her feet before opening the cabinets wide and pulling out 2 small boxes of chocolate instant pudding. L couldn't help but to let his gaze linger a little bit longer than necessary on her ass as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach into the cupboard above the stove to retrieve the pudding. The way her tank-top raised up just enough to expose the smooth, creamy skin of her lower back made his mouth water.

"Hey hun, can you go in the fridge and pull out the whipped cream and the milk please?" She asked as she turned to grab a large bowl from the cabinet to the right of the one that she'd just gotten the pudding out of.

L nodded his head, retrieving the milk and whipped cream before setting it on the counter next to the whisk and pie crust that she already had out. His stomach bubbled with excitement, not just from the thought of the delicious chocolate cream pie, but from the fact that he was getting some much needed alone time with his wife. And while it wasn't exactly the _romantic_ alone time that he craved, he was still enjoying every minute of it.

He watched her closely as she began to measure out the 2.5 cups of milk, followed by the half tub of whipped cream. L couldn't help himself, he loved whipped cream and it was calling to him.

"L, what're you doi—ah." She turned around as his reached for the remaining whipped cream still left in the tub—he only succeeded in accidentally smearing it on her arm. Her lips pulled back into a mischievous smirk, "Oh, so that's how you wanna play then?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion before he was quickly assaulted by a whisk covered in the whipped cream+milk concoction. Flecks of the sweet substance splattered across his face which still held a look of bewilderment. His dark eyes stared between the whipped cream on the whisk and his wife's triumphant grin. Oh, this meant war.

The messy haired man dipped his hand into the bowl and clumsily chased Amelie around the kitchen, flinging the concoction at her wildly—getting the white goop all over the floor, kitchen counters and cabinets. In no time their small kitchen had been reduced to a disaster zone in white and their appearances were no better—L's hair clumped together in odd places, sticky from the whipped cream while his fingers practically stuck together and were difficult to move. Amelie was no different, her hair and clothes were ruffled and sticky in various places and her face was smeared with cream and chocolate pudding powder [they had ended up throwing the packets of pudding at each other like grenades—only helping in creating an even bigger mess than before!]

The two paused, completely out of breath from running around the small kitchen, and turned to each other to assess the damage done. L blinked. Ame blinked.

They both started laughing, pointing at each other's appearances.

"You look so—I look? Haha you should see yourself!" They shouted in unison, cheshire like grins spreading across their lips.

L stumbled forward, slipping on some chocolate powder and cream that was on the linoleum and pitching forward. Luckily his fall was broken by something warm and soft—unfortunately for Ame, that something was her body.

"Oof!"

Frowning, he pulled himself up into a sitting position so that he was straddling her waist and in no way crushing her much tinier body beneath his. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he gently lowered his face, hovering an inch above her lips.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He smirked, picking up his hand and toying with a sticky lock of her hair.

Ame bit her lip, a light tinge of pink dusting over her cheeks before she reached up and yanked on the collar of his shirt to pull him down, crushing his lips beneath her own in an aggressively passionate kiss.


End file.
